


A Quest for the Gift

by Nox_graves



Series: The Luna Waltz [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), gifts exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: It is once again, Starlight Celebration. Yet he has no idea what to get her after the wonderful gift she got him, the work she put it to get it for him. He wants to get something worthy for her. Who else can he ask but her friends? His quest for the perfect gift start.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Luna Waltz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582531
Kudos: 3





	A Quest for the Gift

She turns to smiles at him brightly as she leads him up to the tallest spire in the recreated Amaurot that he made, he sighs at her slightly,

“Slow down, Nox for the old man. What’s the hurry?” he asks,

“Hurry up then, old man, or you will miss it,” she tells him when they reached the final steps, he sees the ocean above them and the view over the whole Amaurot. Hades stops when he feels Nox’ila holds his hand as they watch the view of Amaurot,

“Is the real thing as beautiful?” she asks,

“This is only a pale imitation, I recreated from memory, the real Amaurot is more beautiful and stunning,” he informs her. She nods slowly as she is making up her mind for something, she grabs him by his collar, pulling him in for a light kiss,

“We will see it together,” she tells him.

“Kitten, don’t make promises, you cannot keep,” he whispers to her, she wraps her arms around his neck,

“We will make it happen, we will find a way, you are no longer alone, we will find a way to go back to the Amaurot,” she tells him firmly,

“Together we will,” she adds. He smiles at her, he wraps his arms around her waist and places his forehead onto hers, he can see the determination in her odd-colored eyes, she wants to make it happen for him…no for them, he kisses her fully on the lips, her tail curls around him. Hades strokes her ears, she purrs,

“And what is your grand scheme pulling me up here, my Heart?” he asks her, he nuzzles her gently,

“If you will like to get naked underneath the sky? I mean we can, but I do not like to do it in public,” he comments, she lets out an audible sigh,

“Hades, we are not having sex on the rooftop…” she says, he laughs at her.

She pulls him to the edge of the roof, the Warrior of Light looks around, Hades can see the aether gathering around her, he smiles, she is getting used to using her magic. Nox’ila then focus and snaps her fingers, and fireworks light up the sky above them, she turns to him and cries,

“Merry Starlight, Hades,” he blinks at her, he forgot about there is such a celebration, she hands him a small box,

“You even got me a gift, Nox…you shouldn’t have,” he mutters, she steps in, tipping her toes she kisses him,

“My Starlight, of course, I have to, this is our first Starlight celebration, together,” she tells him with a brilliant smile. Even sundered, she retains the same smile as her complete soul, he hitches a breath at the sudden memory and how he misses that silly yet beautiful smile of hers,

“Open it,” she tells him, he opens the box, inside on an Auracite with a slight purple hue to it, she did not…

“I went to where we fought our last battle and found one embedded into the floor, it took me some time to get it out but it has both our Aether in it, I imbued it with mine…and somehow fashion it into a necklace…for both of us,” she tells him shyly. He takes her hand and removes her gloves, the tiny cuts and bandages on her fingers, Hades sighs, he kisses each of her fingers,

“Both of us?” he asks, she undoes her scarf to reveal the same necklace around her neck, then she starts to ramble on and on about how she was afraid that it may still harm him, how she went to research and so on. Hades takes her chin and shut her up with a deep and long kiss, well that stops her, he pulls away with a grin as Nox is slightly breathless from the kiss, he offers,

“Would you like to put it on for me, kitten?” she nods, handing her the box and lowers himself to her as she put it on for him, he whispers,

“You just need an excuse to put a collar on me, Nox…you could have just asked nicely,” she blushes,

“Hades…” she chided him. He smiles at her,

“I have yet to prepare you one, but I will return you a gift that I promise you,” he tells her and kisses her one last time.

Four Days Later~

Hades is sitting across the table from Y’shtola and Urianger in the Night’s Blessed settlement in Slitherbough,

“So, you wish to get Nox a Starlight gift and yet you have no idea what to get her, so you are seeking advice from us?” Y’shtola asks,

“A tome on wine mayhap for I have witnessed our friend reading of similar topic…once,” Y’shtola suggest, Hades blinks,

“Of course, she is always looking for ways to better her family wine,” he mutters. The Miqo’te looks at him,

“Nox’ila has an excellent nose, she grew up in Wineport under the care of a small family winery, her nose allowed to make a few good batches of wines, which kept them running till now,” he informs them.

“I never knew she is from Wineport,” Y’shtola mutters,

“She kept that side of her quiet, I had to force her to share, before she was willing to do so,” Hades says,

“Mayhap a windchime,” Urianger suggests, Hades and Y’shtola look at him, the Elezen explains that the Warrior of Light has yet another hidden talent none knew, she is musically inclined, Urianger once heard her humming to a tune, she is very good at it. Hades too caught her doing so a few times and he occasionally heard her singing softly to herself, she has a very good voice, he smiles,

“Good suggestion, Urianger,” he says softly.

The Twins are no help at all, Hades sometimes wonder why he even bothered asking this two, he sighs,

“You should get her a fur rug, she has always been strange with fur,” Alphinaud suggests, his twin sister sighs at him,

“Alphinaud. They are gonna be husband and wife one day, get her fur rug…? She likes strange trinkets like necklaces and earrings, she keeps changing them,” the female twin snaps. Alisaie looks at Hades,

“She can make those unless you can her something special, sorry, we are of no help but Nox really keep to herself about her likes and dislikes, we know a few…like she hates bitter stuff,” she informs him, he smiles,

“No, you have given me some ideas to start with, thank you…” he says. Alisaie then tells him,

“I never liked you. She will be talking to us but when you enter the room, she will light up and greet you, with the most brilliant smile. I hated you for that, I dislike that we, her friends are unable to see her happy, but you could easily make it happen.” Alphinaud sighs at his sister, he places a hand on her shoulder,

“I know you treat her good, I know you make her happy. I just hate it…” she says,

“Nox, the silly cat…”

“…is a good friend, she is like an elder sister to us both, so we only want her to be happy. For the smiles you have brought to her, thank you,” Alphinaud cuts in for his sisters.

As for the Gunbreaker and the young Oracle of Light, the Gunbreaker is doing his daily training sets as he says,

“Hades, I cannot help you there, buddy. She has been a mystery to me, she never once reacted to any flirtatious attempt mine and others. She was slow enough not get Aymeric’s hints when the poor chap was close to just blurting out that he wanted to date her, but he was too polite to do so.” Hades inhales deeply and counted to twenty before returning his attention back to the Gunbreaker,

“Heck, none of us even know what her favorite food is,” he says,

“I do…” Ryne says timidly, Hades looks at the young Oracle,

“She likes fish dishes, she told me once that how she misses the fish from the Source,” she replies, Hades nods,

“Nox do love her fish dishes,” he replies with a smile. Of course, the Oracle will know, she is very observant about the people and things around her,

“I think…I think Nox will like it if you get her a small but thoughtful gift, does not have to be anything fancy, she loves music, so maybe a music box,” Ryne suggests. Hades blinks, the child is brilliant… This…in fact is the best suggestion, he heard for the past four days, he nods to her, he pats her head,

“Thank you,” he tells her.

That evening, he takes Nox’ila by her hand as he leads her to their open balcony in their re-created Amaurot house, he hands her a small box,

“Now, my gift to you for Starlight, Merry Starlight, Nox’ila,” he tells her, she stops and looks at the tiny bandages on his fingers, this time. She tilts her head slightly, but she takes the box and she open it gingerly, inside the tiny elegant wooden box is a crystal with golden gears and other metal pieces, there is a winder at the side, a music box. She winds it up and a familiar tune,

“This tune…?” she asks and looks at him in surprise. Hades smiles at her, he cups her face gently, he kisses lightly on her lips,

“You always hum it without knowing what tune it is…I composed the music for the fun of it, yet you kept humming it and you were the one who named it. You named it…” as memories flood her,

“…Amaurot,” they say in unison.

“You said if there is a piece of music for our beloved city, this will be it,” he reminds her, tears in her eyes and she nods,

“I was dumb, but I love this, thank you, Hades,” she kisses him deeply, he returns the kiss with the same need. He looks at her and smiles, he wipes her tears away,

“I love you, Hades of Amaurot,” she tells him,

“And I, you, Nox’ila Graves, my Persephone,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> So what Nox'ila is thinking for the Auracite is that they are wearing piece of each other all the time, they are never far from each other. As for the Music box, Hades got for her, it is playing the BGM for the Amaurot when you teleport to the place.


End file.
